


Damn it, Jim! I’m a doctor, not a belly dancer!

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot where Kirk, Spock, and McCoy have gotten themselves into trouble. Good things they have nice hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn it, Jim! I’m a doctor, not a belly dancer!

“Damn it, Jim! I’m a doctor, not a belly dancer!”

Kirk looked away from where he stood, peering between red velvet curtains, and toward his CMO.  McCoy stood scowling fiercely, his arms crossed over his bare chest. Around his arms were gold bangles and thick jeweled bands. The gauzy green skirt he wore was slung low on his hips, but then again, so was  the gold colored  one that Kirk wore.

“Bones. I don’t like this anymore than you do, but given the choice between this or being beheaded…” Kirk gestured with his hands like he was weighing the two options. On his hands the chains connecting rings on his first and third fingers jangled, and the bangles he wore clanked and rang out.

“Besides,” Kirk continued, “at least we have the hips for  it.”  He gave a chuckle and a grinned as McCoy’s arms dropped and a his face turned a deep red.

“Jim, I swear to God…”

“Gentlemen, I believe we are expected.” Suddenly Spock was there beside McCoy. McCoy stop in mid-sentence and lifted an eyebrow. Kirk froze, his mouth hanging open as he took in the sight of his first officer.

Spock’s outfit was the same as theirs, but his skirt was a soft blue and the jewelry he wore was silver. The metal glistened, nestled against the dark hair on his chest and arms.  Kirk’s eyes fixed on Spock and his gaze slowly moved down his body, following the trail of black hair on the Vulcan’s  chest and stomach. When the trail stopped at the waist of the skirt, Kirk got lightheaded and shivered.

“You okay, Jim?” Kirk shook himself and found McCoy giving him a mocking smile.  Kirk inhaled slowly and cleared his throat.  He gave McCoy a look.

“I’m fine, Bones. Come on. Let’s get this over with. Afterwards, we can figure out how we can get out of here and back to the ship.”

“I agree, Captain.” Spock said. McCoy looked from one to the other and snorted.

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” The doctor stormed past Kirk and through the curtain. From the other side, Kirk could hear music start.   He sighed and turned to follow.

“Jim?” The sound of Spock’s baritone halted him.  He turned back around and came face to face with the Vulcan. Kirk’s breath hitched in his throat as the deep brown eyes moved over him.

“Yes, Spock?” Kirk managed.  Spock lowered his eyes and  sucked in his lower lip. Kirk waited, holding his breath. Unexpectedly, Spock took a step back and Kirk felt the air around him turn cold.

“Spock?” He pursed his lips and his brow furrowed.  He didn’t know what he looked like, but it couldn’t have been too bad, because when Spock looked at him again, there was a softening of his features and the faintest trace of a smile.

“Perhaps once this over and we have returned to the ship, we can discuss something of importance?”  Heat rose to Kirk’s face.

“I don’t see why not,” He answered. Spock nodded his head and Kirk was wondering if he really was seeing the subtle green flush to Spock cheeks. No. It must be a trick of the light.

“Shall we?” Spock asked and Kirk nodded.

“After you, Mr. Spock.” Kirk gestured with his hand for Spock to go ahead. He watched Spock go past and through the curtains. His heart was pounding against his chest as he saw Spock take his place next to McCoy.

Taking a quick breath, Kirk joined his friends. As he performed with the others, he pondered what Spock wanted to talk about and if there was any way for them snuggles these costumes back to the ship. Just in case they might need them later on.


End file.
